Mina
by coolgurlupdastreet
Summary: Mina is your average elf, with a crush on the hero Link... Meanwhile, the stars are falling from the sky, and worlds are disappearing. All seems hopeless when a boy shows up, looking exactly like Link...Can Link's lookalike help before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Mina is a normal girl, besides the fact that she's part elf and her ears are slightly pointed at the top, but other than that she pretty much your average twelve-year-old. She has short blonde hair and fairly pale skin. Mina was what most people would call average height for a person her age. And she was very familiar with the great hero, Link. When most people think Link, they think adult and hero and king, but Mina always thought of him as the short, spunky Kokiri that he started out as. 'It's not fair that he lived so long ago. Why did he have to live then… why can he be here… with me and everybody else here on the Delfino Isles…It would be so awesome to go on adventures like that!'

Mina lived isolated from the normal word. Mina lived on a thinly populated island. She lived with her mom and worked on the family farm. There weren't many other villagers… there were at least enough to trade with when some supplies were short.

"Mom, I'm going to the bridge!" Mina shouted to her mom, out in the fields, as she grabbed her telescope and ran. Mina's mother replied, "Fine with me, as long as you're home for dinner!" Mina only half listening ran up the hill, and towards the bridge where she usually sat and kept look out. She would have usually gone to Lila's Lookout, but it was always crowded with the snot nosed little kids.

Finally, after getting through the thick grass, she settled her self down on the center of the bridge. She grabbed her telescope and looked through, scanning the ocean and skies. An unfamiliar shape met her eyes. She quickly zoomed in and took a better look at the weird shape. A SHIP! And a BIG one at that! This meant new people! This had to be good! Mina ran through the grass and down the path towards the ship. A plank was sent down as people started to get off the enormous ship. It was the biggest ship Mina has ever seen! She wondered exactly how many people could fit on it. A storm of people came off.

Mina wove her self through the crowd looking for someone interesting to talk to and ask questions. She stopped. Right in front of her was a boy-about twelve years old and wearing a green T-shirt. He looked right at her for a brief moment. Then turned away abruptly. Was it Link? Could this be the legendary hero she'd always dreamed about?

She stared… she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She just had to talk to him. He turned and started walking away. He couldn't leave! Not now!

Mina ran up to him and asked, "Link? It's you isn't it! I knew it! I can't believe I actually meeting you! This is so cool!" Kind of freaked out the boy turned around and looked at her as if she where crazy.

"Huh?" was all Mina's Link could say. Finally he mustered, "My name is Justin." Justin? That couldn't be right… this had to be Link, this had to be the hero she had heard so much about! He's lying… he's really Link, isn't he?

The boy interrupted her thoughts, "Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

She looked at him some more then said, "You're telling me you are _not _Link? You're really this… _Justin?_"

The boy answered with, "Uh, I think that's what I just said…"

Mina answered with, "Oh, yeah, uh it was nice meeting you… are you _positive _you're not the one and only Link?"

"Positive," he ended causing Mina even more disappointment.

"Okay, sorry I bothered you so much. Just a common mistaken identity." Mina said feeling very down.

Pitying her Justin replied, "So I'm _not_ this Link, but can we still be friends? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that." Mina looked up and thought for a while. She straitened her poor posture and looked her new friend in the eye, "Hey, meet me at the top of the bridge tonight at seven, you know, right when it gets dark… I have something I want to show you."

"Sure, see you then," He replied. And with that, she ran off see what goods were brought in, and to think about this 'Justin', and to wonder that maybe…nah.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Please note the POV changes. Mina and Justin's are separated by a DS–I'm trying something new...Do you like it? Is it effective?

I watched as this strange girl called Mina skipped off into the crowd. Apparently I totally resembled this guy Link, who I never heard of. Oh well, you don't learn much being a captain's son. I ran off to find my dad. Together we found an inn and I dropped off my stuff. By then it was nearly seven so I decided to go off and find the bridge Mina had mentioned.

After asking several people for directions, I'm finally there. And it's way above the water... It looks like a couple hundred feet. But then I guess you can't trust my judgement, considering I'm afraid of heights and I tend to blow things way out of proportion. Now that I think about it, it could be two hundred feet... So I stay on the land part of the reeeeaaaalllly long swinging bridge.

Then I see her, she's on the side of the bridge. She starts to cross and makes it to the middle and then stops. I watch her sit down and to my horror, motion for me to join her. But of course she can't know that...

There he is. What's he waiting for? I shift, just enough that I can hide my bag... Boy, this is going to be great when he sees it. Finally, he starts to move to where I am.

One step at a time... One step at a...

"There you are! What took you so long?" I persist.

"I...uh...didn't see you," he stutters. I notice he's gripping the railing extra hard... Ooh, he's afraid heights!

Okay, now to sit down. Slowly...slowly...

"So," she says. I look at her she's changed clothes. She's now wearing a sweatshirt and slipped on some shoes. I start to wonder why, and then a breeze comes, and I regret not putting on a sweatshirt myself. But I look at her again, and I can tell she's hiding something.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask. No one can keep a secret from me.

Oh gosh, he knows.

"What's what?" I ask a little nervously.

Then I tell her, "No one can keep a secret from me... I'm an expert at these things." I wait for her to show me what's behind her back... I can see it now...it's some kind of bag.

Darn. "Oh, it's just some clothes," I say and pull out the bag. I shove it into his hands."I though you could try them on... I made them," I lied about that last part... I watch him open the bag and pull out the green tunic. And he's wearing the boots he had on earlier–Yes!

Oh-my-gosh. It's green. And it's old. And it includes tights–white tights.

"Um, I think I'll pass," I try to say it nicely 'cause there's no way I'm putting _that_ on. She pulls me up to stand and leads me over to the side of the bridge where she came from. To my surprise, he pushes me behind a bush.

This has to work... I'll never forgive my self if it doesn't

"Please o please o please!" I say, "I promise I won't look!"

What was I supposed to do? I changed and surprisingly the clothes fit, and were pretty comfortable. I stepped out from behind the bush. Mina squealed, and started to do that girl thing and started jumping around in circles hugging herself.

"Are you okay?" I ask, because I was starting to get worried.

"I'm fine!" I squeaked, "It's just, you look _so_ much like him!" And he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly I got very uncomfortable. I glanced at my watch–the one thing I left on that didn't go with the rest of my costume.

"Uh... I think I got to go... I told my dad I wouldn't be out long," Okay, so I lied... but I _could_ have told him that... I look at her eyes, their smiling. No really, her _eyes _are smiling. I didn't have to look at her mouth to see that she was smiling. Uh-oh. She didn't buy my lie.

"Oh, no, you can stay! See, I called your dad, he said it was okay," Mina's strange smiling eyes told me.

"Okay, but... Wait, you called my _dad_?" I can't believe what I'm hearing.

Darn...Mina, can't you keep anything to your self? I thought to my self. (Which I tend to do a lot.)

"Oh, I wasn't sure that you would remember, so I went to call you...and I just meant to...I didn't even..." she went on and on. I wasn't even listening. I watched the smile leave her eyes. Now they just looked...well...empty. I didn't like it. I had to make her laugh again.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" I interrupted her incessant babbling.

"–Oh...What?" She stopped, surprised.

I repeated myself, "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Finally, she smiled, "That has to be the oldest joke in the book–To get to the other side of course!"

What do I say now? She knows the joke... "Good job... it took me three weeks to get that one." She laughed again. This time, her smile broadened in her mouth as well as her eyes. Note to self: Learn more jokes.

That was random... But hey! At least he's still wearing the tunic! And maybe I can keep him here long enough to tell him what I really wanted to tell him. I sit down again, and motion for him to follow suit. I don't know why, it just always easier for me to think when I sit down. He sits too. So far so good. In search for words I look at the sky.

She's looking at the stars now...or should I say the lack of them. I thought there'd be a whole lot more, considering we're on an island and everything. She must have heard me gasp because the next thing she said was regarding the stars.

"So you see it too? There disappearing." She lies down in the grass. I copy her. I lay my head in my hands on the soft cool grass beneath us. Suddenly, I see a falling star. Mina, next to me suddenly bolt up right. I look for her eyes. Tears. She's crying. I sit up too and wrap my arm around her to comfort her.

He put his arm around me! For a second, I forget about the star.

"Hey it's okay," he tries to get me to stop crying...and it's kind of working. I sniffle.

"It's only a shooting star," he says, "now you can make a wish."

A wish? He wants to make a _wish_ at a time like this? Does he know what's happening here?

"Are you kidding?" I shrug off his arm. "Do know what's happening?" He doesn't reply, so I continue.

Mina says that the stars are falling from the sky, one by one. She believes that their little worlds disappearing into nothing. She thinks that we can't just sit here and watch and make wishes. And I agree...but what are we supposed to do?

Oh. No.

He's not moving, "Are you okay? Did you hear me?" I ask, "I said that the universe needs to be our Link, and bring back the worlds–and the stars."

"You're kidding." I say... but she doesn't look like she's joking. "Oh, boy."

She rolls over on to her knees and claps her hands together.

"Please o please o please?" she begged. She looked pathetic... but then again, I'm a sucker for pathetic blondes. I sigh...

He's sighing... is that a good sign?

Here goes nothing...

I hold my breath, squint my eyes, and wait for his reply...

"Sure..." I finally say, "When do I start?


End file.
